According to the related art, when an image is recorded using a video camera (camcorder), the image recorded by the video camera can be also recorded by another image recording apparatus. For example, according to JP-A-2006-262194 (Patent Document 1), when a report on a certain event is provided by a reporter of a broadcast station acting as a representative, a “start recording” command and a “stop recording” command may be output by multiplexing them with a signal representing an image of the event recorded by a video camera. The same image can be recorded by video tape recorders of other broadcast stations in conjunction with the recording carried out by the representative by controlling the operation of the video tape recorders based on the commands multiplexed with the image. A report on an event is provided by a representative broadcast station as follows. One broadcast station is selected as a representative broadcast station from among a plurality of broadcast stations, and a cameraman of the representative broadcast station visits the site of the event of interest carrying a video camera. In the meantime, video tape recorders are prepared at the other broadcast stations to allow an image shot and recorded by the cameraman of the representative broadcast station with the video camera to be distributed to and recorded by the video tape recorders of the other broadcast stations.